Fusion
Fusion is the process by which two or more specialty individuals combine their physical or spiritual forms to create an amalgamation (AKA fusion/''fusion-type'') classified as one solid form. There are different types that can occur and their classification varies between individuals involved. Terminology This is the full vocabulary list that spans across general media (with slight variances depending on other people's usage). *'Type' -- The specific classification for a fusion whether they are reoccurring or singular. Commonality The rate of which a fusion-type has been known to occur. *'Frequent' -- Can be accomplished by most types of beings with practice and good core relationships. *'Somewhat Frequent' -- Describes any ghost's relationship(s) with the halfas, of which there are few. According to mainstream media, there are only three known halfas (Danny, Dani, and Vlad). *'Rare' -- Can be accomplished by some basic and/or more powerful types of beings with practice and good core relationships. *'Extremely Rare' -- Can be accomplished by well-versed basic and/or more powerful beings with practice and good core relationships. Pure Fusion Types This list of fusion types specifically pertains to ghost-ghost fusion. #'Basic' -- A fusion form composed of two beings, which is considered a frequent composition. Stability odds are generally 1:2. #'Complex' -- A fusion form composed of three beings, which is considered a rare composition. Stability odds are generally 1:3. #'Multifaceted' -- A fusion form composed of four beings, which is considered an extremely rare composition. Stability odds are generally 1:4 (depending on the involved individuals’ level(s) of compatibility). #'Extremely Multifaceted' (AKA Cluster) -- A fusion form composed of five or more beings, which is considered an extremely rare composition (and extremely dangerous). Stability odds are generally 1:5 - ∞'. Impure Fusion Types This list specifically pertains to ''ghost-mortal, halfa-halfa, halfa-ghost, or other non-''ghost-ghost'' fusion types. #'''Simple -- A fusion form composed of a single mortal being with a single ghost being, which only exist within the mortal’s physical form. It is considered an extremely rare composition. Stability odds are generally 1:2. #'Flexible' -- A fusion form composed of a single halfa being with a single ghost being, which combines the halfa’s human- and ghost-halves with their ghost partner. It is considered a somewhat frequent composition. Stability odds are generally 1:3. #'Vibrant' -- A fusion form composed of two halfa beings, which combines both human- and ghost-halves from each individual. It is considered an extremely rare composition. Stability odds are generally 1:2 - 1:4. #'Dynamic' -- A fusion form composed of three halfa beings, which combines the human- and ghost-halves of each individual. It is considered an extremely rare composition. Stability odds are generally 1:3 - 1:6. #'Intense' -- A fusion form composed of one halfa being and two ghost beings, which is considered an extremely rare composition. Stability odds are generally 1:3 - 1:4. #'Cosmic' -- A fusion form composed of two halfa beings and a single ghost being, which is considered an extremely rare composition. Stability odds are generally 1:3 - 1:5. #'Systematic' -- A fusion form composed of two mechanical ghost beings that combines their technological interfacing, which is considered a rare composition. Stability odds are generally 1:2. ::*NOTE: It is not considered a “true” fusion because there is no consistency in organic form, unlike other ghost or non-ghost fusion types. Mainstream Media There are only two known examples of fusion portrayed in the original show - both of which occur in "The Ultimate Enemy," although one is debatably not a "true" fusion. *'Skulktech 9.9' -- A technological fusion between Skulker and Technus, which only existed in the alternate timeline in which Danny's family and friends were tragically killed. They no longer exist in reality. *'Dan Phantom' -- The infamous evil fusion between Danny and Vlad's ghost-halves. Created on accident, they became a destructive, chaotic individual and sought to bring forth the events that caused the tragic death of young Danny's family and friends in order to ensure his own existence in the actual timeline. Because of Clockwork's interference before Danny's time ran out, Dan is last seen being trapped in the Fenton Thermos under Clockwork's guard, which lies outside the realm of time. Spectral Connections Series Pending... Category:Open to Community Category:Abilities